Brett-B177
"The kid's got a way of making things work. He simply doesn't take "no" for an answer. Well, what can you expect from someone who lost everything" — Cpt. Thomas Lasky of the UNSC Infinity about Brett-B177 when asked by ONI. Commander Brett-B177, is a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He is stationed with Fireteam Claw on Reach with the call sign Anubis Alpha. Early Military Life Brett-B177, Born Brett Alexander James, was born on March 15, 2532, in New Trenton, New Jersey, Earth. Brett was born into a broken family. Brett's father died in combat when he was three, due to that his mother began to drink and became abusive. At the age of 10, Brett was put into an adoption home and adopted by Corporal Alexander Darte. Growing up in a military household, Brett did not have many friends as a child. He was homeschooled by his "mother" and spent all other time training. At the age of 18 Brett enlisted into the Marine Corps as a V.I.P.R ( Valuable Intelligence Personnel of Recon), Then later was drafted into the ODST's, and Finally the Spartan III project. Registered as Spartan III - B177, he applied to be sent to Sanghelios but was denied and drafted into Project Freelancer. 18 months after leaving Project Freelancer, He was moved to the Subnova Project. After 2 months in Project Subnova, He went rogue, recovered a retired UNSC Frigate "Mother of Invention II" (Formerly "UNSC Winter's Chariot") formed a skeleton crew, and was found by the UNSC Alladin after a year adrift in space. He was brought to the UNSC Infinity and Drafted into Project Dormant Skies without charges. He remained there for three years in Noble Station on Reach with Fireteam's Claw, Cobra, Legend, Lightning, Viking, and Bravo. Later Military Life After the conclusion of Project Dormant Skies (due to Tiberius-A961's sacrifice), Brett was granted leave from the UNSC. He spent eighteen years on Luna, Mars, and Earth raising a family. Brett married Bethanie Tensil (Bethanie-B181), another former Spartan who was in his augmentation group. Brett and Bethanie had four children in the span of five years. John, Frederick, Linda, and Kelly (all named after members of the famous "Blue Team". Two years after Kelly's birth, Brett was approached by the UNSC to join the Spartan IV program. After denying six times, Brett finally accepted and traveled to Luna for re-augmentation. Now a Spartan once more Brett fought in the Requiem Campaign with Fireteam Eagle, then joining up again with Cali-C838, Adam-D351, and Blake-H439 of Fireteam Claw. After freelancing for ONI for several years with Claw, Brett decided to retire from the Spartan Program in 2575 and head home. 15 years later Brett was approached by the UNSC once more and asked to be the Captain of the New Infinity Class warship, the UNSC Challenge. Accepting the offer Brett spent 4 years Commanding the UNSC Challenge before officially retiring in 2594. Spending the rest of life on (the de-glassed) Reach, Brett died February, 17, 2612 of natural causes. Brett was 80 years old when he passed away. Fireteam Claw Consisting of Brett-B177, Tiberius-A961, Adam-D351, Blake-H439, and Cali-C838. Fireteam Claw is the lead fireteam in Project Dormant Skies. Noted for his excellent leadership capabilities, Brett was placed in charge of Claw. Equipment Brett owns the AI "Tau" from Project Freelancer. He has two suits of armor. His original Armor before he joiened Dormant Skies comprised of: A CQB Left Shoulder plate, A Mark VI Right Shoulder Plate With A Knife Bolted On, A Recon Chestplate, and the standard Mark VI Helmet. The armor was Sage and Gold with Red Decals. Bretts current armor is a full Mark VI armor. The current armor is Green and Silver. Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Spartans